Dragon Slayer and Magi
by FairySinGirl
Summary: While out on a job, Luna Dragneel is suddenly captured by the very bandit leader she and her team were after and taken to a different dimension. There she meets Aladdin and Alibaba and ends up joining them on their adventures, and making new friends along the way. But will she ever be able to get back to Fairy Tail? You'll have to read and find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1 Target: Luna Dragneel

**Dragon Slayer and Magi**

 **(Summary: Luna Layla Dragneel is hit by a lost magic spell one day and finds herself in a different dimension where she ends up meeting Aladdin and Alibaba as they're about to enter Amon's dungeon. How will she ever be able to get back to Fairy Tail? Well she'll have to require the help of a certain young Magi. Find out what happens. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Magi. Luna is my OC.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Target: Luna Dragneel**

It was just another normal day in Fiore, well as normal as it'll ever be when you're a Fairy Tail wizard with all the chaos they cause wherever they go. But on this certain day, Luna Dragneel and her team were headed out on a job which was to take out a group of bandits that have been stirring up trouble all over Fiore, namely their leader Jolene Akatora. Akatora was wanted in every part of Fiore for numerous crimes she's committed, which was the main reason the request was put in, in order to put a stop to her.

"According to the client, the bandits' hideout should be right around here," Mysty stated as they reached the outskirts of Crocus. "But keep in mind, it's their leader we're after."

"Yeah, this Akatora person," Miki said.

Their team consisted of Luna Layla Dragneel, the daughter of Natsu and Lucy; Mysty Fernandez, Erza and Jellal's daughter; Miki Fullbuster, the son of Gray and Juvia; Elfie Strauss, Elfman and Evergreen's daughter; and Galelle Redfox, Gajeel and Levy's daughter. Together they were known as Team Dragon Flame.

"Yeah, so let's bust in and take 'em all out already!" Luna exclaimed with her fists on fire. "I'm all fired up!" She likes to take after her father, Natsu, with her personality.

"Not so fast, Luna!" Mysty told her.

"Yeah, we can't just bust in without a-" Miki was cut off as Luna had already charged off towards the hideout.

"Too late, she just did," Elfie pointed out.

"Hey Luna, wait up for the rest of us!" Galelle called after her, as she ran off after her pink haired teammate.

"Not you too, Galelle!" Elfie exclaimed.

"Guess we have no choice now," Miki said as he, Mysty, and Elfie all took off after their two friends.

Meanwhile  
Inside the bandits' hideout, a girl about the same age as Luna with deep auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes was giving off an evil smirk as she sensed the familiar magical presence she had been waiting for.

"So is that her?" a young man with black hair tied back into a thick long braid and red eyes asked, also sensing the presence.

"Yes," the girl replied, before cackling evilly. "Luna Dragneel, the end is near for you! Prepare to meet your doom!"

As Luna and her team approached the hideout, they were soon ambushed by the bandits and had no choice but to engage them in battle.

"Why don't you losers just send out your leader Akatora already?" Miki demanded of them, but with no reply as the bandits continued to attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Luna shouted, setting a bandit on fire.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Galelle added to that.

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Miki shouted. Aside from Static Ice-Make, he also ended up learning Dynamic Ice-Make from Lyon. "Ice-Make: Lance!"

Mysty requipped into several different types of armor and swords, while Elfie transformed into a bunch of different take-over forms.

Back inside the hideout  
"Man, this is boring waiting in here while those bandits we hired to help us have all the fun out there," the man, known as Judar, complained in a bored tone.

"Do what you want, Judar," the girl replied in a tone as equally bored. "But eliminating Luna Dragneel is our main goal, don't forget."

"Yeah yeah, I just hope they put up a good fight." And with that, he was gone. The girl, who was apparently identified as the bandits' leader, simply rolled her eyes at the black magi.

Luna had just knocked several of the bandits unconscious when she suddenly felt something hit her in the back of the head. "Hey! Watch your aim better, Miki!" she snapped at the ice wizard.

"What are you talking about, Luna? I was busy fighting these bandits to even think about accidently hitting you by mistake," Miki replied.

"Well somebody's throwing ice spells at me from somewhere!" Luna retorted.

"Well it wasn't any of us," Elfie said.

"Well it appears you fairy flies _can_ put up a good fight after seeing you take out all of these bandits we hired," a different voice said mockingly, before turning his gaze to face Luna. "And you must be the one they call Luna Dragneel."

The Fairy Tail wizards all turned to face the newcomer.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Luna?!" Mysty demanded.

"And how do you even know my name anyway?!" Luna added just as fiercely.

"Even better question would be who the heck is this guy, and where's Akatora already?" Elfie said.

Before Judar could respond, a girl about 16-17 years old appeared beside him. "Looking for me?" she asked smugly. "And it's a pleasure to see you again Luny-Luny," she added to Luna.

"You know her, Luna?" Mysty questioned, turning to face the pinkette.

Luna shook her head. "I honestly don't have any memories of meeting her before," she answered sincerely.

"So you've met Luna before, Akatora?" Judar turned to the girl next to him.

"She's simply an old eyesore, nothing more," Akatora replied. "And a rather annoying one that must be destroyed."

"Well you jerks picked the wrong guild to mess with," Miki stated.

"Mess with Fairy Tail, and we fight back," Elfie added.

"Surrender yourself now, Akatora, or else we'll have no choice but to drag you in by force!" Mysty threatened.

Akatora gave a maniacal laugh. "As if I'm terrified of Titania's daughter!" she mocked. "I'm not going anywhere until I have what I want! And that is Luna dead!"

"Well that ain't gonna happen! Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Miki shouted, firing at both Akatora and Judar. However, Akatora simply dodged like it was nothing while Judar was protected by some sort of magical shield or force field unfamiliar to the Fairy Tail wizards who could only state in shock.

"No way! That attack should have hit him!" Elfie exclaimed in utter surprise.

"Maybe this'll get him. Solid Script: Drill!" Galelle shouted, sending the word 'drill' as it turned into an actual drill straight for the black magi only to end up being deflected by his force field again.

Judar smirked. "I guess I oughta tell you, as long as I have the Rukh protecting me, your attacks are useless. Unlike you flies who have no Rukh at all," he said mockingly.

"The Rukh?" Luna's eyes glazed over as though in a trance. Where had she heard of that before? And why did she have no recollection of ever meeting Akatora before, while the bandit girl knew who Luna was clearly? It was just all too confusing for the pinkette to take in all at once.

Akatora, meanwhile, had decided to take advantage of the distraction and make her move. While the four other flies were busy throwing their attacks at Judar, she seized the opportunity to sneak up behind Luna and stabbed her in the side with a dagger she had with her. "Mission accomplished!" the redhead said, as Luna soon fell unconscious. "Now to bring her body back to Al Tharmen." Picking up the pinkette's body and slinging it over her shoulder, Akatora then used a summoning spell to open a portal.

Judar saw this, and seeing that Akatora had completed their objective, and soon joined her after losing interest in fighting Luna's teammates for now since they couldn't even penetrate the Rukh's barrier surrounding him.

"Hey, this fight ain't finished yet!" Miki exclaimed.

"Miki, wait!" Mysty said, stopping him from charging forward. "That spell, that's portal summoning magic."

"But isn't that a Lost Magic?" Miki questioned.

"And an extremely rare one," Galelle stated.

"Yeah, but what about Luna?" Elfie said.

Akatora smirked evilly. "We'll be taking her back with us." With that said, she and Judar disappeared through the portal taking Luna with them.

"Alright let's go before it closes," Mysty said as Miki and Elfie all jumped through the portal with her, Galelle already having gone through after attaching herself to Judar's leg.

The Fairy Tail wizards soon found themselves in a whole other realm entirely different from Fiore, although like Fiore this world was still filled with magic, but magic of a different kind. Now all they had to do was find a way to rescue Luna, capture Akatora (and Judar, if possible), and finally return to the Fairy Tail guild afterwards.

* * *

 **And this is the first chapter of my Fairy Tail - Magi crossover, and also my first attempt at a Magi crossover, so I hope you all enjoy it. There are six OC's in this fic that I will be using, although I'll probably be mainly focusing on Luna. I will list my OC's here by name and age, so you'll know who they all are. Luna is 16 years old, Miki is 17, Elfie is 15, Mysty is 18, and Galelle is 13. And my other OC, Jolene Akatora is 16 (same as Luna), I sort of based her description off the song Jolene by Dolly Parton. As for how Akatora is familiar with Luna, and how Luna is starting to know stuff she originally had no clue about, that will all be revealed as the story progresses. Reviews are helpful to me too, and I'm always open to suggestion. Also I kinda probably suck at writing Judar, so please don't kill me if you happen to point out any OOC-ness, I do the best I can. Anywho, please enjoy this fic. Next chapter will be Luna meeting Aladdin and Alibaba. And also when Akatora stabbed Luna, it didn't kill her. It just acted as a sort of a tranquilizer that knocked her out. Don't wanna kill her off just as I'm just getting started with this fanfic. Well anyway, read and review, favorite and/or follow. And I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Aladdin

**Alright! Finally finished the next chapter! I'm all fired up! Aladdin, will you do the disclaimer?**

 **Aladdin: Sure! Mew Sakura doesn't own Fairy Tail, or any of us from Magi the Labyrinth of Magic**

 **Mew Sakura: Arigato. :) On with the story now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Meeting Aladdin**

When Luna came to, she had the sudden impression that she was no longer in Fiore anymore. In fact she had no idea where she had ended up, and to make things worse her entire body ached all over as though she had been injected with some kind of poison into her. The last thing she remembered was the job she was on with her friends fighting Akatora, Judar, and those bandits, but why did she black out like that? _It must have been Akatora's doing,_ she confirmed. There was obviously something not natural about both her and Judar, but Luna just quite couldn't put her finger on it. The real question on her mind at the moment, though, was why only her? What could those two possibly want with her? And what happened with Miki, Mysty, Elfie, and Galelle? She could only hope they were alright, although they were probably worried about her. But right now she had to focus on where she was at the moment. She tried to sit up, and that was when she suddenly felt something groping her chest and rubbing their face into- oh no, somebody was NOT just trying to grope her there just now. She looked down, and sure enough it was a little boy with blue hair pulled back into a braid almost similar to Judar's but not so thick who looked around the same age as Galelle or maybe a year or two younger. She couldn't believe this! How dare this little kid try to pull something like this while she was still out of it! Although she's glad she's not as busty as her mother, Lucy, someone still had to tell the little pervert that groping girls like this was wrong! And that's exactly what she did, not even caring if he was only a kid.

"KYAA! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Luna shouted, punching the boy off of her and sending him flying/crashing into a wall. Then she got to her feet, despite still feeling weak and a little dizzy when she stood, and stomped over to him and grabbing him by the front of the blue open vest he wore.

"Hi there! I'm glad you're finally awake, miss!" the boy said cheerfully as though none of that occurred. This little twerp was really asking for it.

"Don't you _"I'm glad you're finally awake"_ me!" Luna snapped at him, causing the little boy to look frightened by her wrath. "Look here, twerp! Is this the kind of wakeup call you give a girl who just got the crap beat outta her by a bandit leader?!"

"By wakeup call, did you mean the massage I was giving you?" the boy questioned innocently. Unfortunately it only made Luna even more ticked.

"Oh good, we were wondering when you were finally going to wake up," a different voice said before Luna could continue yelling at the boy. She looked up as two girls around her age or maybe a couple years older walked into the room. One of them was blond with blue eyes while the other, the one who spoke first, had dark brown hair and eyes and darker skin than the other girl.

"Geez Aladdin, I thought we told you to leave her alone," the blond girl said directing her gaze towards the boy, whose name Luna now assumed was Aladdin, before turning back to the pinkette who was looking about ready to punch him in the face again. "Sorry if Aladdin was giving you trouble, even after I specifically told him not to bother you."

"He's actually been traveling with us for a while after running into him not too long ago, sometime before we found you unconscious and decided to bring you into our caravan to care for you," the brunette girl explained. "I'm Sasha, by the way."

"And I'm Leila," the blond girl said. "The little boy there is Aladdin. Like Sasha said, we ran into him in Oasis of Utan before finding you."

"Yeah, it was after Leila and I saved the caravan from the very bandits that Leila warned them about," Aladdin added. "There was this bright light that appeared out of nowhere, and then you were right there. By the way, miss, you never told us what your name was yet."

"Huh? Oh, it's Luna," Luna replied. "Luna Dragneel."

"That's a nice name," Sasha commented, smiling.

"Yeah it's a really pretty name, Luna-san," Aladdin added, only to have the pinkette's death glare on him again.

"And you're still not off the hook yet, you perverted little pipsqueak!" Luna snapped, slamming the little boy facedown onto the floor of the caravan.

"Aww, why do you have to be so mean?" Aladdin pouted, rubbing his now sore face. "And I thought Leila was the mean and violent one in this caravan."

"Oh I'll show you mean and violent!" Leila snapped.

"Now now, Leila," Sasha said, before turning back to address the pinkette. "So Luna, was it? Where are you headed?"

"Well to be honest, I don't even know where I am or how I even got here," Luna admitted. "But I really need to get back to Fiore, my friends are probably wondering what happened to me right now. We were on this job to take out a group of bandits and capture their leader- Oh hey, that reminds me! You guys wouldn't happen to know a girl who goes by the name Jolene Akatora do you?" she suddenly asked them.

"No, sorry," Leila replied after thinking for a minute. "But I'm guessing she's one of the bandits you were supposed to take out, am I right?"

"Hai, Akatora's their leader," Luna said. "And the reason I ended up here."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked her.

So Luna began her long explanation of how she ended up in their caravan. She told them how she was from the country of Fiore which was in a different dimension, and that she was a member of the Fairy Tail wizard guild in the town of Magnolia there. She even explained the concept of job requests that guild wizards go on, followed by the job she and her friends were recently on to capture Jolene Akatora the most wanted criminal throughout all of Fiore. She didn't mention anything about Judar though, considering she didn't know much about him and the fact that it never mentioned him in the job request along with Akatora, which made her assume that he was not known in Fiore. She continued with her and her friends fighting the bandits and Akatora, until Akatora decided to use the element of surprise to knock Luna unconscious with some sort of tranquilizing dagger before carrying her off through a portal.

"And that's how I ended up here," Luna concluded.

"So what happened to that Akatora lady?" Aladdin asked.

"I don't know," Luna admitted. _Same for that Judar creep too, I don't sense either one of them nearby,_ she thought to herself. "Although I really wish I knew why she's targeting me to begin with. It just doesn't make any sense at all, considering I've never even met Akatora before until now. But if she's still after me, I probably oughta leave so I don't put your caravan in danger. But I do thank you for taking care of me," she added sincerely as she got to her feet.

"But where will you go now, Luna-chan?" Sasha asked her.

"Yeah and not to mention you're still not fully recovered from when we found you," Leila added.

"Well I still plan on capturing Akatora and turning her in to pay for her crimes in Fiore," Luna replied. "Well, if I can even find a way back, that is." She was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion sounding from outside nearby.

"Well, it appears I've finally found you again, Luny-Luny!" a different, yet familiar to Luna, said from outside and making Luna freeze in her tracks.

"Luna-nee, is that-" Aladdin started to ask.

The pinkette nodded. "Hai, that's Jolene Akatora. She must have just now realized that she accidently dropped me after ending up here." _But it doesn't seem like Judar's with her this time. Wait a minute, since when did I start to care about Judar anyway when he's working with Akatora!_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Luna began to walk outside to confront Akatora.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sasha called after her.

"Yeah and not to mention you're still not fully recovered from when we found you," Leila added.

Luna stopped suddenly, and said without turning around. "Where do you think? Akatora must be stopped. She's already a criminal back in Fiore, I don't want anybody in this world to have to deal with her as well. Without my friends here to help, it's up to me to capture and put a stop to her." Her fists ignited with her flames as she said that. "And I also want to know why she's after me."

"And what do you think that'll accomplish if you take her on by yourself? Like Leila said, you're still not fully recovered yet," Aladdin said, his expression serious. "And while it's true that your friends aren't here right now, me and Ugo can help."

"Huh? Who's Ugo?" Luna found herself asking before suddenly shaking off her curiosity. "No I can't let you get involved in this, Aladdin-kun. You're just kid, you wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Akatora who shows no mercy to her enemies."

"Come on out and face me already, Luny-Luny!" Akatora's voice demanded impatiently with a hint of taunting, as the pinkette went out to go confront her with Aladdin following not far behind.

"Akatora!" Luna snarled upon greeting the redhead bandit leader, and after telling the people of the caravan to stay back for their own safety. _Looks like I was right about Judar really not being here this time,_ she thought as her eyes scanned the whole area around them. _Ugh! These thoughts are driving me crazy when I have no feelings towards him whatsoever!_

Akatora smirked. "I see you must be wondering why Judar's not here this time. I didn't know you've started to develop feelings for him, little Luny."

"What?! No way and not ever, when I know he works with you!" Luna snapped. "I was just wondering is all!"

"Well if you must know, he had to go deal with a little pest who happened to attach herself to him as we were taking off with you," Akatora explained. "Oh what was her name again? One of your little fly friends, the one with the dark blue-black hair."

Luna gasped. "Galelle," she whispered. So Galelle is here too then.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that was it," Akatora said. "Good luck trying to rescue her from the Ko Empire," she added with a cruel smirk, but that was enough to make Luna snap.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" the pinkette shouted, as she knocked Akatora down before pulling out her katana and pointing it at her. "Where. Is. My. Friend?!" she demanded fiercely.

Akatora continued to smirk. "I just told you, didn't I? She's been taken to the Ko Empire. Don't make me have to repeat it again, Luny-Luny."

Suddenly, Luna was surrounded by a silvery glow in the shape of birds or butterflies which surprised even Aladdin.

"Luna-nee," the little boy whispered.

"Drat! I'm too late to stop that power from awakening!" Akatora exclaimed before smirking at Luna again. "I'll have to bring in reinforcements next time around. Farewell for now, Luny-Luny." With that said, she used her portal-summoning and disappeared through her portal leaving Luna to stare after her.

"Oh yeah! Next time around, I'll be kicking your butt straight into Edolas!" Luna shouted after Akatora was long out of her sight.

As she turned back towards them, the people of the caravan were staring at her with looks of surprise.

"Wow Luna-nee, that was awesome!" Aladdin exclaimed. "What was that just now?"

"I-I don't know," Luna admitted somewhat weakly, as she was looking a bit like she would pass out anytime soon. "But I wonder if she was right about Galelle being here too. I have to... find her..." Luna would have collapsed had it not been for a pair of gigantic hands catching her... Wait, what? She slowly turned to look behind her, and sure enough she saw that there really were gigantic hands that appeared to be coming out of Aladdin's flute.

The little boy only smiled at her. "Don't worry, this is just Ugo," he said, right as Luna passed out from shock at seeing the giant... whatever that thing was. "It's alright Ugo, she'll eventually get used to you," Aladdin reassured the Djinn.

It wasn't until about an hour later when Luna came to again, this time in motion. She quickly sat up to look around at where she was. Sitting in front of her was Aladdin, and looking down she noticed that they were on some sort of white cloth and were... flying? And what happened to traveling with the caravan?

"KYAAA!" Luna couldn't help but scream as she soon found herself clinging to Aladdin for dear life, seeing as there was nothing else to cling to.

"Oh good, you're finally awake again, Luna-nee!" Aladdin said cheerfully.

"This was so NOT the kind of wake-up call I had in mind! I'm terrified of heights!" Luna exclaimed in fear. "And what about the caravan?"

"Huh? Well you did say you wanted to leave so you wouldn't put them in danger, didn't you?" Aladdin pointed out. "But don't worry, I already told them farewell while you were passed out," he added with his usual cheerfulness.

"Ugh! Could you not mention my fainting like that to anybody, please?" Luna pleaded. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to live it down."

"Don't worry, I won't!" Aladdin replied cheerfully.

"So anyway, where to?" Luna decided to ask, changing the subject.

"Well you just learned that one of your friends is here somewhere, so how about we search for her together?" Aladdin suggested.

"That's right," Luna said thoughtfully. _Galelle._ "Let's go, Aladdin," she added determinedly.

"Right! We'll make it an adventure!" Aladdin replied happily. And just like that, Luna Dragneel, daughter of Natsu and Lucy, was determined to rescue her friend Galelle from Judar as she set off with Aladdin for the biggest adventure of her entire life.

* * *

 **Ok, just a little heads up about Luna's newly unlocked power. Of course it will still be explained as the story progresses, but just as a warning that I do not plan on making her a Mary Sue so that's something you don't have to worry about. Yes, her rukh is going to be silver. And no she does not have a Djinn Equip in her katana, it's not even that kind of metal. But it does have something to do with the new strange power she has, which will all be revealed in due time. And NO she is definitely NOT another magi, that would just be ridiculous. But she will have some connection with Aladdin. Anywayz, I won't give away too much otherwise I'd spoil it. Oh and this beginning part I started with where Aladdin meets Sasha and Leila and their caravan is the beginning part of the manga, but I'll also have parts from the anime mixed in too. Like the part where Aladdin meets Alibaba, that part will be from the anime as well as Amon's Dungeon (with just a few parts from the manga as well). Well anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And gomen nasai for the late update, I've just been really busy with life ya know? But at least I was still finally able to finish this chapter. Review/favorite/follow, or all three. Although I'd love for a review or two, to keep the inspiration going. Mew Sakura out, until next chapter. Next chapter is when they'll meet Alibaba. ^_^**


End file.
